


Needs Must

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Spud's Supernatural Femslash Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hurt No Comfort, Mermaids, mermaid au, mermaid!Anna, mermaid!Hannah, mermaid!Naomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah needs Anna, but Anna needs adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little angsty drabble as part of the Diamrem Universe (mermaids hell yeah). Anna is leaving their kingdom and Hannah doesn't want to lose her. I described it to a friend as 'oh no hannah and anna are very sad', so that basically sums it up.
> 
> This is also a fill for the 'Hannah x Anna' square of my [spnfemslashbingo](http://www.spnfemslashbingo.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [ You can also read this on Tumblr.](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/142586669681/needs-must)

“Don’t do this to me.” Hannah’s voice rattled around the cave, coming back even grainier than it had started.

“I’m not doing it to you.” Anna’s reply was irritatingly calm, as if this wasn’t tearing her apart like it was tearing Hannah apart. Which was probably true. Anna had never really needed anyone the way that Hannah needed people. What Anna needed was wonderment, adventure, joy. What Anna needed, Hannah could never give to her.

Anna was a wanderer, a free spirit. Sure she loved people. She loved unfailingly, unconditionally, from the bottom of her heart. She loved them with a passion that Hannah had long been jealous of. But she didn’t need them.

Unlike Hannah she didn’t need a warm body to hold her close at night. She didn’t need soft red hair to trail through her fingers or a gentle smile to remind her that there’s love in the world. Anna didn’t need joking kisses against her forehead to iron out her frown or a calm stroke across her scales when she felt like crying. Anna loved those things, but she didn’t need them. Hannah did

Hannah was weak. She knew that. She lived with that every day. No amount of self-hatred would ever change that. She needed Anna. 

“Come with me.” 

Hannah let the words settle for the briefest second in her mind as she played with the idea. Floating off to discover the beauties of the ocean, hand in hand with the love of her life. But fantasy was fantasy and her reply was what it would always be. “I can’t.”

Hannah might need Anna more than the air she breathed, but Hannah was needed here more. She had duties, responsibilities and as much as she butted heads with Naomi, she owed it to their commander to stay. To stick to their cause. Even if that meant tearing herself in two.

A kiss was all the goodbye she got. Anna’s lips tasting hers for little more than a heartbeat before the redhead was tearing herself away, unshed tears in her eyes as she did what she needed to do. Which was to leave.

Hannah was left wondering if that beautiful multicolored tail was the last thing she’d ever see of Anna. 

She turned away. Naomi was calling her. There was probably some bureaucracy or other that had to be dealt with. “Hannah, we need you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to the series to hear more about Anna's adventures ;) (and there's undoubtably gonna be some Meg/Hannah stuff somewhere along the way because that's my shit).


End file.
